


You Don't Have to Change

by peachykory



Series: Degrassi Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts for the ship Hollingsong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Change

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out how I expected. It's a lot sweeter than I thought. Not that I was going for anything bad, just not this. I like it and might continue it.
> 
> Prompt: "You held up a store at gunpoint for... Their fruit snacks?" IB: otpblr.tumblr.com

“Let me get this straight: you took your toy gun and held up a store for… Fruit snacks?” Esme grabbed the packages of snacks and let them fall from her hands before their eyes. Miles had a mischief gleam in his eyes that answered her question alone. “You're insane, Hollingsworth!” 

Their laughter filled the air around them. Esme clutched her sides, as she fell to the grassy ground, Miles taking the space beside her. It was nearing midnight and the stars were in full view from the field outside the city. This was their secret place. The one place in all of the city that they could go to and leave their troubles behind. 

Miles was supposed to be spending his Christmas break home from college with his family, but once he met the mysterious Esme at his mother's dinner party last week - he needed to know her better. 

She was sweet with a wild side to her that Miles liked in the people he hung out with. Just like him, she was uncontrollable and willing to do anything daring. She drew him in and held tight once she had him in her grasp. Not that he was complaining. Their first night together consisted of getting drunk off stolen booze and having drunken sex in his father's old office. A big “fuck you” to the man who done him wrong. 

That was just the beginning of their wild adventures together. The clubbing was fun, but everyone in their early twenties was already doing that. So, they hit up the strip club. Miles had only danced on a pole a few times in his life and it really paid off. Esme seemed to enjoy the show and joined him during the second song. It was then that security noticed and chased them out. 

If one thing had become clear over the past week, it was that Miles Hollingsworth was head over heels for Esme Song. 

“Hey, fruit head? You gonna eat any these snacks you stole?” Esme chucked one of the gummies at his head, laughing as it bounced off his forehead. “Now, I know you didn't steal these for nothing.” 

Miles sat up next to her and took a handful of the fruity snacks out the package and threw them in his mouth. He let out a moan when the burst of flavor hit his taste buds.

“How on earth did you even get away with this? Didn't they see your face?” 

“Nu-uh!” Miles talked through a mouth full of gummies. He pulled out a clown mask from his hoodie that looked like it had seen more Halloweens than both of them combined. “I wore this.” 

Esme nearly choked on the sugary sweets while she laughed, motioning for Miles to wear it then. He pulled the mask over his head and turned until his body faced her completely. 

“Scary, huh?” 

“Oh, so scary!” Esme cried out dramatically, “Please don't hurt me!” She stood from her seat on the ground and began running away from him. 

Miles shot up and chased after her, “You better run faster, or else I'm gonna get ya!” 

Esme was only a few steps ahead before she toppled to the ground with a masked Miles on top of her. She ripped the mask off and crashed their lips together. Their tongues tangled together in a heated mess as they held each other tightly. 

Esme was the first to pull away causing Miles to whine at the lost of contact. They stared into each other's eyes, looking for an answer to an unasked question. 

“I kinda really like you, Esme.” 

She didn't respond for a while, but also didn't move. “I kinda really like you too, Miles.” She'd never had anyone before and now she finally had. And she sure as hell wasn't letting that go for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for me? Send it into millivas.tumblr.com


End file.
